1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Panel Lifting Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Drywall Handyman for elevating a panel, such as drywall, onto a ceiling at various angles by only one person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Panel Lifting Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Panel Lifting Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Panel Lifting Devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,403; 4,600,348; 4,300,751; 4,482,130; 4,928,916 and 4,120,484.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Drywall Handyman. The inventive device includes a base member, a telescoping member secured to said base member projecting upwardly, a disc pivotally attached to the telescoping member opposite of the base member, a support member secured to the pivoting means allowing coupling to the drywall, a crank pivotally secured within the lower portion of the telescoping member, a pulley secured to the upper portion of the telescoping member, and a cable engaging the crank projecting through the pulley and engaging the telescoping member to extend the telescoping member.
In these respects, the Drywall Handyman according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating a panel, such as drywall, onto a ceiling at various angles by only one person.